Collection of One shots for Tecna and Timmy
by Angel princess RavenQueen
Summary: Collections of one shots for T & T! I'm looking for Romance and Angst one shots for them. If you have one, please PM me!


**A Magical Kiss at Midnight**

**Summary: **The Winx and the Specialists are planning to go to Zenith for Tecna's birthday. But what happens if Timmy forgot to buy Tecna a present? How will Tecna react?

Tecna woke up feeling fresh and excited as ever. Today is her birthday! She jumped out of bed and put on a long purple formal princess dress with green wires on it and golden strings falling down from the dress. A red and golden waistband wrapped around her waist. She put on purple diamond shape earrings and matching bracelet and necklace. She put on a tiara with green electricity running through as it is alive and a pink heart sparkling on the top of the tiara. She took out her make up bag and started applying. Then she took out purple gloves with golden laces. She was going to Zenith with the Winx and the guys today, for her birthday! Her parents, King Cryos and Queen Electra said they planned a birthday ball for her today.

She hopped across the room and to Musa's bed to wake her up. She knew it was early in the morning but she have to wake her anyway for the fact that they have to arrive on and 's excited! So she wake Musa. "Musa? Musa, wake up! We are going to Zenith today!" Tecna shouted, trying to wake Musa up. "Hmm..." Musa groaned, and open one eye. SHe caught sight of Tecna and she blink a few times. Then her eyes widened in surprise. "Oooh..Tecna! Looking as royalty as ever!" "Why, thank you Musa. I see you are awake when you caught sight of me. I might as well have to thank my royalty supplies that wake you up!" Tecna giggled and a minute later, Musa joined the laughter. "So..Happy Birthday Tec! Do I have to get ready now?" Musa whined. "Omigod! The boys are coming soon! We have to get ready! I will go wake the rest while you stay here and get ready. Understood?" Tecna instruted, while putting her hands over her hips. "Ok,ok! Understood, milady." Musa laughed and struct a dramatic princess post. So Tecna went into Flora and Bloom's room. There, to her surprise, they were awake! "Happy Birthday, Tecna!" they yelled. "Aww...thanks guys!" Tecna cooed and lean in to hug them. "Wow, Sweetie, you look pretty!" Flora gushed. "Yeah, Tec! There's a compliment coming from Stella!" Bloom said awe-struck. "I heard my name?" they all turned to look in the direction who's speaking and saw Stella! She's ready! "Stella! Good Morning! You are quite early today!" Tecna said, surprised that Stella's already woken up. "Happy Birthday Tecna! And yes, dah-ling, I'm early today because of your birthday. Because as a princess of Solaria, I do not want to make an huge embarrassment in front of your parents. I wanted to make an impression since this is my first time of meeting them. And wow, darling! You look super-amazing!" Stella answered in a usual fashion compliment. "Thank you Stella. You look amazing as well." Tecna smiled thankfully. "Hey Winx! Happy Birthday Tecna!" Aisha cried out, walking towards them with Musa. "Thanks Aisha." Tecna grinned. Just then they heard a roar from above the sky. "Hey look! The boys are here!" Stella shouted happily. They went downstairs to the grand hall and to the Alfea courtyard where the spaceship landed.

"Happy Birthday Tecna!" all the boys shouted. "Thank you everyone!" Tecna replied. "Oh..um...hey Tec! Uh..you look gorgeous. And..um...I just want to say that um...I forgot to buy you a present." Timmy said awkwardly, while scratching at the back of his neck. "Oh...it's..it's no big deal. There's always next year, right?" Tecna said sadly, uncontrollable of a frown on her face. "Yeah." Timmy smiled. "Hey guys! We're going to the ship!" Riven shouted. "We're coming!" Tecna run to the spaceship. Then the boarded the ship.

They arrived a Zenith an hour later. After Tecna's introduction to her parents, they prepared for the ball. Finally, it was time. At that ball, Timmy said while he and Tecna are dancing, "Tecna, I know you are upset about not having a gift from me, but instead of a gift, I would like to give you something we will never forget." Timmy said smiling. It was midnight. "What is it?" Tecna asked curiously. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. A kiss at midnight." Then Timmy leaned in to Tecna's lips and kiss her passionately,while putting his hands over Tecna's waist and Tecna put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was a magical birthday and memory for Tecna, that she would never ever forget in her life. A Kiss at Midnight.


End file.
